


Catra's Song

by MinAmari



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Catra's Song, Catra's thoughts.., F/F, POV Catra (She-Ra), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 3, catradora, love letter?, pre season 4?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinAmari/pseuds/MinAmari
Summary: We know that Adora basically wrote a love letter to Catra in her diary that will "never be sent". Well..this is Catra's form of an unsent love letter to Adora. It pays attention to her true feelings and fears..and yes, It's a song.





	Catra's Song

**Author's Note:**

> So I am awful when It comes to singing and playing ukulele but I DID try to sing this song while playing. How It turned out is debatable, but If you would be interested to hear, please let me know in the comments. If enough people are, maybe I'll make something of It :3

The tighter I shut my eyes,

The closer I bring the lies

The more silent the voices get.

The voices that scream

"It was not a dream!

And she really left you.."

..I'm starting to lack

The strength to shout back

"I don't care! I hate her!"

Because those are all lies,

A clever disguise

That seems to be working too well..

Adora, do you at all

Remember when we were small?

Us so afraid but together..

Now I'm planning on your fall,

On seeing you crawl..

..crawl back to me, Adora

I am cold during nights,

Thinking of our fights

And how badly I hurt you.

I'd kiss every damn scar,

If you weren't so far

And if you didn't hate me

'So brave and cruel..'

Don't think that you fool..

Adora..It's just me, but I'm hurt.

I can't tell my friends

That I fear how this ends..

Because I am a fearless leader.

Underneath all this fur

I really am not sure

If we will kill or forgive each other.

But If..

..when we do

When the fighting is through,

I hope I'll be in your arms again.


End file.
